The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vane cell pump with an annular inner rotor is known from DE 100 40 711 A1 in which a plurality of vane elements extending radially outwardly is accommodated radially moveable. The radially internal end-regions of the vane elements are supported on a torsion-resistant central element, the radially external lying end regions on a torsion-resistant outer ring. The rotor can be rotated about a rotational axis which is offset in relation to the middle axis of the central element and the outer ring. In this way, conveyor cells or working spaces at first increasing and then decreasing in size are formed during a rotational motion of the rotor between the vane elements. Through the change in volume of the conveyor cells, fluid is at first suctioned into the conveyor cells and then ejected again. The end regions of the vane elements slide on the central element or the outer ring. Such a vane cell pump can be manufactured simply and economically.
To increase efficiency, a vane cell pump in the form of a pendulum slide valve pump is known from DE 195 32 703 C1. Here the vane elements are moveably accommodated in an inner rotor against which they are maintained pivotable in an annular outer rotor. The axis of rotation of the inner rotor is offset in relation to the axis of rotation of the outer rotor, which likewise causes conveyor cells to form which increase and decrease in size during operation. The pendulum slide valve pump from DE 195 32 703 C1 is nonetheless too complex and consequently expensive in manufacture.